1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly to an improved keyboard arrangement capable of obtaining after-control of various musical effects for an electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the prior art
In the electronic musical instrument of the prior art, the "after-control" of tone color, tone volume and, for example, vibrato effect were carried out by independent control devices assigned exclusively for these purposes, which were provided apart from the keyboard arrangement of the instrument. Therefore, the overall structure of the electronic musical arrangement tended to become quite complicated and accordingly expensive. Besides, those who had played a piano but had no experience in playing an electronic musical instrument have found this instrument quite difficult to handle. Therefore, there has been a demand for an electronic musical instrument which can produce various controlled effects in a much simpler manner without requiring special cost.